Corruption in the Rain
by Magnificent kaos
Summary: She was all alone with no companions to help her the rest of the way. She couldn't find anyone. She stood there in the rain. WOuld someone find her. The corruption begins...and becomes who she swore she never would become.
1. Sated

Hey hey uhh read review and that's all I really have to say. Oh yea and try to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

The waves. They were only thing that engulfed his vision as he watched them stride from afar. Beautiful, indestructible and deadly. Just like him. His whole life was based on the waters and everything they were. The water was never controlled. Not by fear, love or hate. It was the water that controls everything, except for...

* * *

…The wind. Something she had grown to love in the years of traveling around in the feudal era. No one could control the wind…not even wind itself. And Kagura of course. But she was once again part of the earth, which is what happens when one falls to death. Other then her no one had control and no one ever will. And it was free, something she had wanted to be for so long. There was a task at hand and she knew she had to find a way to accomplish it. She had already given thought to find Koga and get some help from him, or possibly make a wish on the completed jewel.

By Gods did she wish. Every second since she had felt the Jewel in the palm of her hand she wished. But none of her thoughts became a reality. The Jewel continued to glare and laugh at her. Everything she had wished remained just that but a wish.

As the wind howled louder rain soon followed. She was all alone. And she stood there as the rain drenched her where she stood and she had nothing left. Her feelings were gone as were the friends that were taken away from her. She couldn't think of where to go or who to seek out. But her dream to go home for good had finally faded out.

She stood there in her rain soaked clothes as she grasped the Shikon Jewel in her hand.

She was concerned. Not for herself but for everyone that had once been around her. She wasn't full of grief or remorse. She was sated. Her body and soul…sated. The sight she had seen early came flashing before her eyes as she tried to mistake the happenings as nothing but a dream.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha had stood his ground as the fight got even worse and the demons around them had multiplied beyond belief. Sango and Miroku were fighting left of him as they tried with all their might to keep the demons at bay._

_Kagome pulled back on the string of her bow as it killed another 4 demons to Inuyasha's right. It was her job to try and protect Shippou. So she tried just as valiantly as the others._

_But it is the valiant fighters that die in the end._

_The noise was un-ignorable. The screaming coming from the far left of Inuyasha. Kagome tried to ignore it and continue her fight but it was unmistakable as everything around them began to cave in. _

_When Kagome finally mustered the courage to glance at her side, a lump appeared at the base of her throat as one of her worse fears came alive. Things around her and her fighting companions began to fly into the direction of the screaming. Miroku's tunnel had finally been pushed to its limits. As the hole began to split his screams became louder. 'Impossible.' Kagome thought as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. _

_But Sango couldn't take it. Her heart was ripping apart at what she saw in front of her. She left her post and ran towards him while crying his name in fear of the inevitable, but fate was never kind and the inevitable was just that...inevitable._

_When Kagome realized just what Sango was doing she left Shippou to fight on his own while she attempted to grab the sobbing demon slayer. Kagome was not strong enough to fight off Sango's blows to her as she become free and continued running to Miroku._

_As Sango finally reached her destination it was too late to save him…or herself. In a matter of mere seconds Sango and Miroku were both consumed into the tunnel. And with them went a part of hope Kagome had held in her heart for so long. Kagome fell on her knees at the sight of emptiness. Why were the fates so cruel? Especially when they were so close to completion. So close to the end of the long winding path they had been on for years. _

_And her anger began._

_Screaming…Kagome heard it. More screaming. She was sure it had ended but like everything else she thought, this was untrue. She turned her head quickly as she caught a glimpse of Naraku's tentacles forcing its way through Inuyasha's flesh. 'This is only a dream', Kagome thought inside of her mind as she raced towards the fallen hanyou. _

_And her anger rose._

'_I can't do this.' Kagome thought as she cradled Inuyasha in her arms. Naraku was hovering over her while she held Inuyasha in her arms. Kagome let Inuyasha's injured body lay on the ground as she got up and aimed an arrow at Naraku. But something in the background had caught her eye. At first all she could see of it was white. And as she stared at the object the rest of it came into view. It was Sesshoumaru. He was quietly waiting in the background as they all died one by one. 'Why won't he help us? He wants Naraku dead as much as we do.'_

"_Why Won't You Help US????????" She screamed while looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes as she brought her arm back and let an arrow fly towards Naraku. As easily as she shot it he had already dodged to the side. Still in the shadows Sesshoumaru just sat and watched._

_And her anger rose._

_Shippou was nowhere in sight but she knew he was ok. As she stood she created a barrier around Inuyasha for his protection. In blind fury she grabbed his sword and charged at Naraku._

"_Ku ku ku. It looks as if you Miko are all on your own. Who will defend you now?" At this he grab her ankle with one of his tentacles. Kagome grid her teeth together but promised herself that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction at hearing her scream. She had no more options so she tried with all her might to use the rusty blade in her had to sever the hold he had on her. With no luck she managed to cause a few scratches on his tentacle but was capable of releasing herself._

_And her anger rose._

_The wind began to change direction but this didn't go unnoticed by herself or Naraku. How could it? They were the only two people who were even able to fight. But only one was willing while the other stood in the shadows and watched everyone else's demise. As she was still in Naraku's grasp the Tessaiga changed into the brilliant fang Inuyasha was so fond of carrying around with him. Kagome didn't even think about what happened as she used the great sword to slice through the tentacle and fell to the ground. She didn't even notice her barrier around Inuyasha had collapsed._

_She ran towards Inuyasha's fallen body as Naraku continued his pursue of her. By the time she had reached Inuyasha's body so had Naraku. "Perfect isn't he?" Naraku had picked Inuyasha's body up with a tentacle and swayed him around like a piece of meat._

"_Let Inuyasha go," Kagome screamed as she ran further towards him. _

"_You have something that belongs to me and without that I will never give you your precious hanyou back." At this his body became that of his human self and he flew away with Inuyasha in his arms. "Until I have the completed jewel in my grasp I will keep your Inuyasha with me. You have two weeks until I come and get it. You could give it up willingly and have Inuyasha or you can fight and meet him in hell." _

_End of Flashback_

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered that dreaded battle. But it wasn't a battle, it was a massacre. 'How could he just stand there and watch me fight him? I hate him. Who would have ever thought Sesshoumaru to be a coward.' She began to walk forward with the fox kit in her arms. She found him not to far away unconscious. At least he was still alive.

How much longer did they have anyway? How much longer did they have to live? It was as if everything in her world was crumbling down and Naraku was the center of it all. She had no way of fighting. No way of finding someone to help her fight.

She continued down the muddy path while the Tessaiga clung to her hip. She looked down at the sword concentrating on her next moves to defeat Naraku now that it was just her.

"Great I have a sword I can't wield, I have no allies strong enough to help me defeat Naraku, and Inuyasha is in extreme danger." She continued to walk down the path to the well and couldn't help but get the feeling of failure.

What she didn't realize was how terribly wrong she was. She hadn't failed just yet but neither had she completely succeeded. But whatever it was she had done she wouldn't stop without a fight.

She slipped on the muddy path but quickly caught her balance. She knew what she had to be done and she had no second thoughts about it. She began to walk faster and with more determination as she was reaching her destination. Without turning back she leapt into the well and was engulfed by the sensation of time travel.

When she climbed out of the well with Shippou in her grasp and walked out of the shrine to her home. Her mother's mouth flapped open as Kagome came in through the door. She was soaked; her body was full of scratches and covered in blood that appeared to be someone else's. Her mother was so fixated on her appearance she didn't notice the child lying in Kagome's arms.

"What happened to you?" Her mother asked as she approached her daughter.

"Naraku ambushed us. Sango and Miroku are…" She shut her eyes tightly as ore tears strolled down her face. "Gone." Her voice was barely a whisper but her mother heard her as clear as glass.

"I know I have to do something. I'm leaving Shippou here with you so he can't get hurt. Inuyasha is in danger and I have to save him." She opened her eyes to spare a look at her mother's saddened face as she slammed Shippou into her arms and ran towards the front door. " I love you mom, but I refuse to waste any more time. I most likely won't be coming back."

And with out another glance she was gone, nothing more but a faint vision in the wind. A tear made its way down Mrs. Higurashi's chins as her lips curled into a smile. Destiny was at hand and her daughter was dashing into it.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I have no Idea what this will develop to I guess it depends on how many reviews I get. No point in continuing a story if no one read is. Please review if you would like me to continue if not I totally understand. I mainly started this one cause I have a weird personality. I have a great life but sometimes I am extremely depressed and others extremely goofy and happy. I have a story to go with my goofy side but not a story to go with my depressed state so this one is for it. Thanks for your time. 


	2. Wiltering Conversations

Yay another chapter for the few people who want to read. Lol I hope there will be more then a few soon. Thanks to the few reviews I have. I will keep this story up it just speaks to me.

* * *

Two weeks 

This was all the time she was given to figure out a plan to defeat Naraku all by herself. She was sure the reason Naraku gave her such little time was for this particular reason. So that she wouldn't have any time to find help or devise a plan. 'Did Naraku know I wouldn't be able to make a wish upon the Jewel?' Kagome thought as she trotted along the dirt road that would lead her to her destination.

It had only been a few hours since she crossed over into the Feudal era. She tried her best to seal the well so that Shippou wouldn't get any crazy ideas and come back for her. She knew this was something she had to do alone. Because she had never really been left to fend for herself before, company had always surrounded her. Whether it was Sango and Miroku or Inuyasha himself she was never alone and was by far incapable of fighting and defending herself.

"I can't learn to fight in two weeks." She thought out load as she played with the hem of the Miko clothing she was now sporting. After she had gotten back Kaede made sure that Kagome changed her clothes so she wouldn't get sick. It wouldn't be good if she were alone and sick without a way to defend herself.

She continued on down the path as the Tessaiga clinked together by her hip. She was on her way to see Totosai. He was the only person she knew that could explain the change in the Tessaiga. Never before has the sword been able to transform in the hands of a human and she was determined to find out why it was able to transform in hers.

She had Kaede point her in the right direction and from there Kagome moved. She refused to stop until she was there and Kaede had warned her it would be two days walk from the village. Kagome didn't care she was to determined to find him and ask questions. Maybe even get some help form him as to where to continue her search for further help in destroying Naraku or at least saving Inuyasha and being able to keep the Jewel.

If she honestly had to choose she was not sure which one would make the world change. If she chose to save Inuyasha it would show how selfish she was. Her need to have Inuyasha around was selfish of her and she knew it. But if she chose to keep the Shikon the look Inuyasha would give her would be devastating. How could she choose it over his life. If only the blasted thing would grant her the wish she so much asked for every chance she thought about it.

But it wouldn't. It knew of her greedy decision and knew it was her choice to make. The jewels input meant nothing at this point. But was her choice so greedy? To have a life with Inuyasha her best friend and possible lover?

The Shikon was once again on the necklace it began on. Laced on the beads around Kagome's neck it moved with her every move, flickered with every emotion her body felt under the intense pressure of frustration. She would find out what is was that she had to accomplish and she would find how.

* * *

He had lost everything. Once a man unwilling to let any of his emotions show he had been careless. He let the one thing that meant anything to him fade out of his own fulfillment. But he was emptier then he had begun. The little girl that used to run along side of him was gone and there was nothing he could do but wish he had paid more attention to her needs instead of his own. Light had been shown on his heart but as the light was killed he became once again the Magnificent warrior who cared about nothing again. Never again would he let someone get close to his heart. Not like Rin had. 

He had been following the Miko for a day now. It was amazing how she refused to give up her trot as it had become sluggish over time. He had seen everything. From the fight with Naraku to her coming back from the other side of the well. He was waiting patiently for her to abandon it. The thing he had desired more then anything in the world. The sword that kept him from being the strongest. But was that the real reason he followed her? Yes. He had no other reason. The women who thought 'He' to be a coward. She was wrong. He just refused to get involved with things that didn't as much involve him. Including their battle with Naraku.

That excuse for a half-breed. He had no business in their affairs and he had every plan to keep it that way. He wasn't going to help Inuyasha. His brother got himself into these messes and he had no remorse what so ever if he died. His brother was old enough to make his own decisions.

He stopped suddenly in the tree as the Miko girl sat down on a fallen log and began to dig in the pack she was carrying on her back. Without warning she stood up and aimed an arrow in his direction but not completely at him.

"Who's there?" She screamed just load enough for him to hear.

"I know you are there." She said as she began walking into his direction. Never before was she able to see or sense him. Why now?

He decided enough was enough and he could no longer continue keeping himself hidden he let himself fall from the tree he was perched in.

She watched as he fell from the tree. Fall; no it was more like a graceful sweep to the ground as his feet hit the bottom soundlessly.

As she realized who it was, her eyes became hard and her arms tensed up more on the bow.

"Sesshoumaru." She gritted through her teeth as the events from the previous day swooped in her mind. The stare he had given her as she fought against Naraku alone. 'How could he just watch her fight and his brother fall like that? Does he have no heart?'

He said nothing as he watched her with an unblinking stare. His face as impeccable as always showed no sign of emotion. Not even the one of agitation he was feeling from the stare he received from her.

"You are unworthy to carry that blade." He said, as his face remained unchanged. But inside he was growling at the fact that she, out of all people was capable of wielding the blade that in the end was made just for him.

"Who is unworthy Sesshoumaru? You or me? While you stand and watch from the sidelines as everyone dies!" Her anger was dragging her away from all rational at this point causing her fingers to turn white as she abused the hold on her bow.

"That is none of This Sesshoumaru's concern."

He began to approach her and as he did she drew her arm back ever so slightly. She decided not to take any chances this time around. No matter how much she thought past events had changed who he was she was wrong. Rin's death in hell. Kagura being consumed by Naraku's Miasma. The only two people he had ever felt for gone leaving his emotions bone dry.

"Stay back!" She hollered at his form as he continued to approach.

"Do you really think that I am afraid of you. A lonely human Miko with no capability to defend herself." He spat at her with a tint of hatred. Kagome hated how everything he said was a command or statement but never an actual question.

Kagome refused to hold herself back anymore as she released her arrow and it went spinning towards Sesshoumaru's chest, but he was too fast. He clenched the arrow in-between his clawed fingers and let his acid consume it as it crumpled into nothing.

Before his acid had finished the job Kagome had shot another arrow in his direction. This one he had barely escaped as it went straight through his armless sleeve.

She smirked viscously at the thought of some sort of redemption of revenge. But as quickly as that thought came it was gone with her pure thoughts of how he would change one day.

As she was in the middle of notching another arrow she was knocked to the ground with an excessive blow from Sesshoumaru's whip.

"Hn. You aren't nearly as fun as my brother normally is." He slashed his whip again in a fluent movement only for it to disappear again. After his whip had receded he knelt next to her body on the ground. He moved his hand ever so slightly to touch the Jewel currently around Kagome's neck.

Kagome couldn't breath. She was too nervous from the closeness of Sesshoumaru. The last time he had been this close to her he tried to melt her because she was able to pull Tessaiga from its perch.

As she calmly controlled her wavering thoughts she realized what he was doing and could no longer hold her tongue.

"I never thought I You I would have any interest in the Jewel." She looked up and was met by his cold stare. Usually being a far distance away she would be able to counter it or ignore it but being so close she wasn't able to avoid the shock that consumed her insides.

"I have no desire for the Jewel. But I see that you haven't even used it yet. Why is that." She averted his gaze from hers as tears began to form in her eyes.

When he saw the tears in her eyes he let the jewel fall from his grasp back onto her chest and slowly stood up and took a step back.

"Hn. I see, you are going to attempt to save my brother. You will not succeed." He moved his stare to the afternoon sky.

"I could if I had help." She looked up at him as his eyes stayed transfixed on something only he could see.

"If you are inferring that this Sesshoumaru help you…"

" I wouldn't ask you for help even if the words existence was up for grabs." At this he looked down at her face that was wet with the onslaught of tears.

"No when your two weeks are up, you will have to choose. You are the only one who will defeat him." He glanced down at her as she began to reach her feet.

" Then I can't waste anymore time arguing with you." She spat at him as she placed her bow on her back once more. "I have other things more important things to handle then cowards like you."

He didn't even flinch at her words he just stared at her.

"The coward is the one that can't make a rueful choice because of their own selfishness."

And he was gone, nothing but a mere memory of his former self-standing in front of her. The shock on her face was apparent. She had never thought he out of all people would understand the decision that she had to make.

* * *

Another chapter down. I couldn't help it I got so into this story. Lol 

Chelsea  
Magnificent Chaos


	3. dreality

Well I finally decided to update I know it has been forever and I think that I am finally getting into a more groovish way about my updates

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

She walked for hours on end without stop. She still felt Sesshoumaru around her but she didn't once let herself falter. It was what he wanted and she knew he was just waiting for her to fail. What she wouldn't do was give him the satisfaction of seeing such a thing happen to her.

Kagome kept her pace up much longer then he had expected. Some things were a miracle, like her survival. At least that's what Sesshoumaru had thought about the whole situation. Her survival was something a greater force had planned. Other then that he was sure she wouldn't survive.

That is why he followed her. He followed her so that when she failed at her task her would be there to claim the sword. And with no one around powerful enough to control it but him the sword will have nothing more to do but except him as its master.

Sesshoumaru wasn't a believer of higher beings but seeing how someone was obviously watching Kagome some of his thoughts were questioned. How could a defenseless Miko make it as far as she has in less then a day? She placed all her sadness and hatred aside to make a task that is pretty much inconceivable to complete. He didn't know how but she did it. Not even his father the great Inu Lord could do it if placed in her position.

Kagome saw that she was close as she entered the clearing that began the vast wasteland of Totosai home. The dirt was moist from a previous rain and the air was thick with fog.

She knew she had made good time but she was only hoping he stayed at home. She was afraid that Sesshoumaru's presence would have scared him away from his home and she would have to continue her search tomorrow.

Kagome was wrong. Totosai was home and waiting for her. He knew of what happened from Myoga, and he wanted nothing more then to help her and deal with Sesshoumaru in the process.

As Kagome approached she heard the load moans of his trusty cow steed. That alone let her know that he was home. This lightened Kagome's heart greatly as she picked up speed into a run intent on getting there just a few moments sooner. Any time she could manage would help her. Help Inuyasha. Help the non-existing future that was now placed in her hands.

When Kagome finally reached the opening of the cave she saw the man she was looking for kneeled down hiding behind his large cow in fear.

"Totosai why are you hiding like a little child? It is just me Kagome." She said as she continued to approach the old man behind the calf.

"Evil man is behind you that is why I hide." Spat Totosai as he poked his head out and pointed to behind Kagome where the unseen man was standing.

"Fool you compare me to a man you know better then that." Came a slick commanding voice from behind Kagome.

Kagome quickly turned around on her heals to see who it was that had followed her to him. Not to her surprise she saw Sesshoumaru standing there as his clothes wavered around in the wind.

'Some things are inevitable.' The saying whispered through her mind as if spoken byt the person that had first mentioned the quote to her.

Kagome eyed him darkly as she squinted her eyes in hatred. "Why are you following me you sick excuse for a demon." Kagome said as she couldn't control her rage at seeing him there.

Sesshoumaru could see it in her face. Her rage was turning her into something she wasn't. 'This could prove to be interesting.' He thought to himself as he began to approach Kagome at a slow and steady pace.

Kagome grasped the tessaiga and as she stood in a sloppy battle stance.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks at the amusing sight before him.

Her legs were too far apart. Her face was full of hatred and the tessaiga was completely transformed to its full version. Her miko powers she normally kept in dormant were making themselves fully known.

"Now Miko this Sesshoumaru wouldn't do something he would regret, like you are about to do." Sesshoumaru stepped up even closer to her up to the blade she now carried as he pressed the point of it up to his chest.

Kagome growled almost inaudibly as she placed pressure against it in defense of herself and the only person that could give her the answers that she requested.

"Hn…I suppose you won't accept the words that this Sesshoumaru speaks to you. This Sesshoumaru sees that things will be required in the hard way."

With that Kagome lost sight of him as she felt a blow to the head and lost consciousness.

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes everything around her was black. She couldn't see anything around her but she knew by the hot breath on her neck that she wasn't alone. Being alone just never seemed to happen for her. Instead of her being completely surrounded by people and feeling alone she would be alone and feel completely surrounded. Even though it was apparent that no one else was around.

Kagome turned around startled to see who was behind her but found no one in thte thick blackness she was covered in. Kagome silently closed her eyes as she spread her abilities to see if anyone was around. She failed since she sensed no one.

As Kagome stood she noticed a light coming from an opening not too far in front of her.She slowly began to walk towards the light carefully so she wouldn't trip or fall over anything that could be in front of her. When she finally reached her destination she realized where she had been. It was a small cave carved into the rocks at the edge of an ocean surrounded by water.

How she got there was completely beyond her. Kagome gasped as she stood on the ledge and looked outward into the water. There was no way out for her. No way to move just the cave and herself.

"Great now what?" Kagome stated as she turned to head back into the cave.

Before she could fully turn she got a glimpse of something pale more around her. When she fully turned Sesshoumaru stood before her growling his disapproval of her presence. Kagome backed up in fright as she fell into the waters below missing the sharp edges of rocks on her way down.

She struggled with the current for a few moments as the waves crushed against her small frame cause her head to be dunked underneath the surface of the water. She came up above the water again as she spotted Sesshoumaru. The look she saw in his eyes towards her was pure hatred. She knew he hated humans but this hate was directed to her person.

'Why would he hate me so much?' Kagome thought as another wave crushed against her body. She stared into the dark depths of his animalistic eyes while struggling with the current to stay above the water.

Kagome inhaled some water as her body became weak and tired from her struggles. She finally let the water take her as she once more went underneath the surface giving herself to the water and the depths below.

The sensation of drowning was an amazing sensation for Kagome. She would have never thought that it would have felt so peaceful to go in such a way. To let the water seep within her was like going home, calm and relaxing.

Everything went black…

* * *

Sesshoumaru was leaning against a dead tree as he watched Totosai care for the girl after Sesshoumaru had knocked her unconscious. Sesshoumaru had knocked her out pretty good then he was scorched by on fire by the old man.

Totosai looked up to see Sesshoumaru watching him as he bandaged up the girls head. Sesshoumaru's gaze left the Miko as it was placed on the sword she held tight in her grip.

"I was surprised to see the sword transformed in her clutches earlier. You know what this means don't you Sesshoumaru?" Totosai stood up with his walking stick as he began to approach Sesshoumaru.

"It means that stupid half breed couldn't keep himself alive against Naraku." Sesshoumaru said as the hatred in his words seeped out into the world.

"So you do understand that now that the sword has chosen Kagome as its master since Inuyasha is dead that there are only two ways of you getting the sword into your use.

It won't be easy." Totosai said as he looked back down at Kagome on the ground. "She is stronger then you giver her credit."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru knew she was powerful but the worst kind of power she was. She was untrained and that was the worst type. To hold so much power and never use it is a shame and he saw it in every fight he had with his brother.

He didn't understand why everyone was so intent on protecting the girl but he had many intentions of his own. First was scratching her off the list of people keeping him from the ultimate power known as Tessaiga.

He couldn't touch it or even dream of it without it burning his skin and pride. That was because the sword chose its owner, the person who controlled it. And in the miko's dying need it chose her. Chose her to wield it. A human. Because of the choice of the sword he would now have to wait for her to no longer exist or for her to give up the power of the sword. Either way they were both fat chances for him.

Sesshoumaru had already thought about killing her. It would be pure ecstasy for him to be the person that ended her life. He had tried so many times to end her life. Of course none of his attempts were successful.

Back in the forest when she pulled her arrow on him he was going to behead her. It was just itching him to bring her to her demise. But inside he knew she was the only person that could in the end kill Naraku. He also yearned for the Hanyou's death. Nothing would satisfy his hunger more then to bathe in the evil bastards blood but her knew that the only person strong enough not to loose control was…

…he glanced over at the sleeping girl as he rose one of his eyebrows.

Kagome's breathing had become labored as she began to squirm in the place she was.

Sesshoumaru was curious as to what was happening to the girl so he began to approach her still sleeping form.

He walked until he reached her feet and squatted down to get closer to her.

Her struggle became less as her breath died down and went back to normal, then out of nowhere she shot upright into a sitting position that caught her in the eyes of Sesshoumaru.

When Kagome spotted him in a squat in front of her, her eyes widened in fear, as he was the cause of her drowning in her dream. The reality that the dream never existed was the last thought on her mind, for Kagome believed that reality a dream and dreams reality.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as the girl began to back away from him in fear. That wasn't the exact reaction he had originally expected from her but it suited him just fine. He loved the scent of fear and it seemed to pour off her in waves as he inhaled it deeply.

"Stop in you old mutt or I will have to singe you beautiful hair again." Came Totosai in a corner to the back of his cavern.

"This Sesshoumaru remembers you begging for my little brother to save you from this Sesshoumaru at one time." Sesshoumaru said in a venomous tone, when he stood and distanced himself from Kagome.

Kagome remembered perfectly what had gotten her here in this place unconscious. It was all that stupid excuse of a dog demons fault. Sesshoumaru was the reason she was now captivated. Inside a cave with a large gaping wound in the side of her head. She didn't know how to heal herself and couldn't. Even thought the jewel around her neck allowed her to heal faster the blow was still not completely done.

Kagome finally realized what had happened as she took in Sesshoumaru's appearance. His armor was a black color in some areas and the white of his kimono was brown from being burnt.

Kagome couldn't help the outtake of giggles that exploded from her. The fact that Totosai actually injured Sesshoumaru was beyond her but seeing Mr. Perfect so imperfect spread her laughter even more.

Sesshoumaru glared but refused to give her any satisfaction. She was after all just a female. A human female at that.

"Hn." Was all that come out of Sesshoumaru. He knew she was laughing at him. It was apparent as her laughter continued and she pointed at the place his Kimono was burned on.

When Kagome finally realized that Sesshoumaru was gone she looked up to Totosai with a complacent face.

"I need some answers from you." Kagome said as she stood up brave and tall.

* * *

That's it for this chappie but I will try to update soon. Please read and review I really really need the criticism.

Chelsea

Magnificent Chaos

Disgracedworld


	4. Fallen Pieces of the Mind

Ok ok ok you asked for another chapter so here is another chapter coming right your way…that's what you wanted right?? If not tell me to stop my pathetic scribbles.

Thank you so much for your reviews and support I need it to keep on strong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Totosai looked Kagome over as he struggled with his answer. In his mind he knew he must tell her everything she needed to know but he also dreaded it at the same time. He even wanted to let her know why Sesshoumaru was so intent on following her around like a lost puppy in a hypnotic state. First things first, he thought it would be kind of himself to start off slow and begin with things he knew she already had information on.

He slowly opened his mouth but in a quick movement shut it creating a loud clucking noise as his jaw snapped shut.

"Inuyasha is no longer part of this world." Came Sesshoumaru's voice from the opening of the cavern. He looked regal as ever as no emotion passed over his face in telling Kagome of Inuyasha's fate.

Kagome's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before her facial features became hard once more, her blue eyes intent on holding on.

"You're lying to me." She said as she stood on her feet facing towards him. "Since the day I met you all you have ever tried to do is kill me and now you expect me to believe what you say is true." Kagome walked up towards him never once unwavering in her steps. "I know you are a truthful person but I can't believe Inuyasha is gone. Not after everything we have been through." Kagome's features saddened a bit as her stare worked its way towards Totosai.

"I am sorry Kagome but what old gray beard says is true. Inuyasha is gone." He said in a low tone to be compassionate with her feelings, something Sesshoumaru didn't accomplish.

A silent tear fell down Kagome's face. She didn't want to break down. She didn't want to look weak. Not because of Sesshoumaru or because Totosai was around but because she had worked to much, had gone to far to start breaking down piece by piece now. She needed to keep herself strong, build herself up so she could face the things she had been destined to face.

"You shouldn't keep hope for anyone. It is a waste." Sesshoumaru said as walking out of the cavern. His voice lifted on the wind as if it had never been there.

The words Sesshoumaru spoke sounded so easy for anyone to learn and obey, but she didn't want to give in. For her it would be so easy just to not let anyone else get close to her since everyone that was close was now gone but she just couldn't.

Sesshoumaru suffered. Kagome knew this. Even with his appearance being grand she knew his inside turmoil suffered. He had lost everything. He started out with very little and in the end he came out with nothing.

Kagome pitied him. Even though she knew he needed none she still did. He was alone. But unlike her, she opened herself up for almost everyone; the only people he ever opened up to were taken from him leaving the cold emotionless shell she had always known. Everything he had was taken from him and caught in the current of the waves pushing them far underneath into nothingness.

Kagome shook her head out of her thought and began to contemplate her own problems.

First problem on the list was Inuyasha's death. This wasn't a problem but more of a loss that she would have to learn and understand, if time would permit.

She walked over to Totosai and sat next to him on the cold stone ground.

Totosai knew she was outraged and sad but he knew he had to tell her the rest. Naraku would be back for her in less then two weeks now and she had to be prepared. This was a fight meant for her and no one else. The fates have proven that.

Before Totosai could begin to speak to Kagome she in turn spoke to him.

"Why is it that the Tessaiga can transform for me now but couldn't before my fight with Naraku?" Kagome asked as she looked into his face waiting patiently for his answers.

He knew it was time to explain how the Tessaiga worked.

"It is because the mighty fang chose you in your time of need. It chose for you to be its wielder now that Inuyasha is no longer with us." Totosai paused for a few minutes waiting for what he said to run through Kagome's mind.

"So that's why Sesshoumaru is following me around so aimlessly." Kagome's hands clenched into fists at her sides. 'So he is going to wait for me to give it up to him when he knows I need its protection. What a jerk.'

"Yes I am sure that is why he is following you around. I am surprised myself that he hasn't killed you off yet and just taken the sword." Totosai looked towards the entrance of the cave where Sesshoumaru surely was.

"So Inuyasha is really gone." She said in a low tone trying her hardest to hide the pain that was emanating off of her.

Totosai felt sympathy for her. She was so strong to deal with this in the manner of action she was taking. That was why the fang chose her. In all her desperation she had not feared enough to give up and the sword needed a valiant fighter. Even though it is the valiant fighters that die in the end.

"Yes I was going to let you down in a more simple way but Sesshoumaru stepped in. I guess he thought you needed to know right away." Totosai shrugged as he thought of where to continue.

Before he said another word Kagome stood up. "So Sesshoumaru can't have the sword for it chose me and he must wait for me to give it to him or die." She stated looking at him for a confirmation.

"Yep, that's about it." Totosai murmured under his breath, looking down towards the ground.

Kagome grasped the sheath of Tessaiga and held it up as it transformed. She looked mystical holding such a sword of power within her tiny hands. She had to use both hands just to keep the sword up because of the weight of it. It weighed a ton.

"I can see why Inuyasha always had such a hard time with it." She tried to swing it as she fell forwards with the blade sticking in the ground.

'My adrenaline must have helped me keep it up in the fight with Naraku.' She thought as she stood up picking the blade up after herself.

"There is no way I can learn how to use this thing in two weeks before Naraku comes for me." She said out loud hoping someone would answer.

"That's why you will not be using it in battle." Sesshoumaru said as he entered the cave once more.

"Oh and you think I will just hand it over to you." Kagome said in a demeaning tone. Her Blue eyes hardened as her forehead crinkled in frustration. "If you would have just helped us that day then we might not even be in this predicament." She yelled as she once again pointed the sword up using both of her small hands. This time she was successful and was able to keep it in an upright position.

Sesshoumaru realized this. 'Her anger must be feeding her determination', he thought as he moved from in front of her to her side.

Kagome didn't miss a move as she moved with him still keeping the sword upright in front of her. She wasn't prepared to let her guard down. Not around him. She would say she hated him but that word just wasn't good enough for him. She loathed him to no end.

Her head was in this thought when she realized she could strike a deal with him. Her chances were slim but she knew she had to try.

"If you help me fight Naraku I will give you the sword." Kagome let it slide down to the ground and without her want for protection the sword transformed back to the old rust exterior.

"That's not a good idea. He will probably just kill you and then take it." Came Totosai from somewhere in the distance. He went into hiding again afraid of Sesshoumaru's wrath.

"This Sesshoumaru will make no deal with you. The blade will be mine when you fail."

Kagome breathed in deeply as she tried to think of a way to convince him to see to her aid. "Come on it's not like I am going to get clingy or anything. Chances of me surviving through the battle are slim anyway."

She had him, or at least she thought she did.

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru will just take the blade from you after Naraku has had his fill."

Sesshoumaru was pinned down to his decision and Kagome knew it.

"Fine and if I defeat him you will never see the blade." Kagome muttered out of frustration at her loss in the suggestion.

Sesshoumaru elegantly shrugged his shoulders at her suggestion." This Sesshoumaru will find the blade eventually with or without you Miko."

Kagome wasn't about to completely give up as she approached him with another question. "So Lord Sesshoumaru why are you still following me?"

Sesshoumaru himself didn't even know that answer. He wasn't infatuated with her. He was curious about her survival. She had barely any training. Even though her abilities had grown much in the past years she still shouldn't have been able to survive alone for so long and it puzzled him. And Sesshoumaru didn't like being puzzled.

Kagome knew she had him in a spot when he didn't answer her question right away. The slight confusion could have gone unnoticed by anyone but Kagome was watching him too carefully to let him get away.

He continued to look at her as his face cleared up. And they just sat there staring at each other on the edge of their emotions playing along inside of their minds. Fighting with their wants and wills.

She couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't he just agree? "Grrrrr!!!" Kagome screamed as she stormed out of the cave and away from Sesshoumaru's stares.

Totosai looked at Sesshoumaru from his hiding spot in the cavern. "Why can't you just agree? You will most likely be following her around for a while anyway."

"

Hn." Sesshoumaru took up to follow the Miko in her rampage outside.

He thought she would be on her hand in knees in tears but instead she was nowhere in sight as he looked right and left in search of her. When he didn't see her he began to sniff as his nostrils flared slightly in search of where she might have gone. He looked to his right and began to make long swift step toward where she went.

* * *

Kagome trotted east. It was the only place she knew there were allies at. Koga was sure to be around there for her. She could ask him for some assistance. She needed it. She wasn't ashamed to ask for help. Kagome was just ashamed to ask for help from Sesshoumaru.

She should have known that out of all people he wouldn't help her. Why should he?

Kagome scoffed at her thoughts as she took step into some thick forest that began a little bit away from Totosai's cavern. She needed to keep going. Time was of the essence for her. Even without Inuyasha's life on the line she didn't have long to determine how Naraku was to be defeated and eleven days wasn't long enough to train and army or herself.

She stepped on a stick causing it to make a loud crack in the middle of the forests silence. Kagome stayed still when she felt the presence of a demon around her.

At first she had ignored the presence to be Sesshoumaru back on her hightail. But as it got closer she felt some kind of emotion coming from this demon. She never felt any sort of emotions coming from Sesshoumaru. That is how she could tell the difference.

In a swift movement she pulled an arrow from her back and lifted her bow in the right stance. This she could do. Her stance with a bow was perfect unlike with a sword. Her feet were just the right length away from one another and her elbow at the right angle.

Kagome moved around to face the area she felt the presence at. To her surprise the thing she faced was one of Naraku's Saimyoushou.

"How long have you been watching you filthy vermin!" Kagome screamed as she released her arrow killing the bee with a flash of pure light.

She detested anything that came from Naraku.

Kagome silently walked up to where the bug was and pulled her arrow out of a tree it was stuck in. She didn't want any of her arrows to get wasted and those insects were a waste.

It was after she got her arrow out of the tree that she felt Sesshoumaru's presence to her left. She glanced over to her left not expecting to see him there since he didn't like to be shown.

To her surprise he stood not to far from her. It couldn't be more then ten feet away. He was staring at her with his emotionless face.

Their staring contest had begun again and Kagome knew that if she sat there and watched him all day then he would stand there and do the same.

Kagome wasn't prepared to waste more time now that Naraku most likely knew what her findings on Inuyasha were. So with one last look at Sesshoumaru she continued east to her destination.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was still following her. She could feel it. She didn't need to look behind her to know for sure that he was there keeping the same pace as her and staying the same ten feet away he had been after she defeated the Saimyoushou.

Kagome hated to admit that his presence was a simple comfort for her. Even though she was detested with the way he didn't help she was still thankful someone was there.

He couldn't figure her out. Figure out how she did it. Figure out what her stride was. At one point he had lost his stride. When he thought back on it he had chastised himself for giving up even thought it was for a few months it was ridiculous on his part to stop for the sake of a mere child.

Sesshoumaru had stopped his pursue for everything. The only thing he wanted to do was think of Rin and how she would run about in a state of mind adults only wish they could have.

But Kagome never stopped. Not even to weep as her loved ones left this world one by one. She let one tear, one solemnly single tear that never touched the grounds surface. She had caught it before it had fallen. Even that tear wasn't full of grief. It just was.

* * *

Kagome's feet were getting tired and the day was moving into night as the purple tint began to envelop the sky. This was her cue to stop for a rest. The night was something she just didn't have the patience for at the moment.

As Kagome began to settle down she heard the soft rushing of water near by and decided it was time for her to take a long awaited bath. It had been three days since her last soak and she was sure her scent was getting offensive to others.

Kagome was lucky that the things she had packed before had suffered through the trauma she had been placing it in. She was going to run out of supplies soon and she knew she would not be returning home.

Kagome picked up her things and began to move towards the sound of water. She didn't even have to tell Sesshoumaru to stay where he was as he watched her leave the settlement she had made.

* * *

Kagome made herself comfortable in the cold water as she let it rush over her body cleansing it from all the mud and dirt that found its way around her Miko garments.

As she washed herself with the small remnants of her soap she began to contemplate what she was going to do after finding Koga. She couldn't just throw herself at him no matter how much he would enjoy it.

She dunked her head under the water rinsing the off of herself.

Sighing loudly she got out of the water and walked around a bit trying to dry herself off since she didn't have any towels to dry off with. After she figured she was as dry as she could get she dressed and made her way back to where she had left her unwelcome guest.

* * *

He knew she went to bathe which was good on his part since her scent wasn't the best at the moment. Sesshoumaru still had a hard time contemplating why he was here. Normally he would find his answers right away but none of his answers were being found.

He mainly wanted the sword and he knew he could crack her into giving it up to him it would just take some time. He didn't want to seem desperate but he also didn't want to loose his chance to take it when the chance came. That is why he followed her.

It wasn't long after she had left him that she returned with a much better scent and a new Miko outfit to adorn.

Kagome didn't even glance at him as she made herself a fire and began to cook a fish she had caught while in the water. Hell a traveling woman needed to eat.

She leaned up against a tree while she waited for her fish to finish. She didn't want to be rude to Sesshoumaru but he was unwanted anyway. That is why she didn't offer him any.

'Fish are probably not good enough for his tastes anyway', Kagome thought as she poked at the fire with a stick she found beside her.

"How did you know where that Saimyoushou was." Sesshoumaru stated without glancing her way.

Kagome turned to him in surprise. She had never expected him to start a conversation with her. In the end she figured it would be her to start one with him.

"I felt it. Just like I feel when any other demon is around including yourself." Kagome said as she grabbed her fish from the fire to prevent it from being burnt. "I knew it wasn't you because I could feel its emotions. It was afraid and when you are around I feel nothing but a demonic presence. You have no emotions."

"Hn."

And that was the end of their conversation for the night. It wasn't long after Kagome had finished her fish that she fell asleep in front of the fire. She was exhausted from her traveling. Her emotions warn from exerted pain and stress.

Sesshoumaru watched her sleep as he formulated a plan in his head to get the two things he was interested from her. He knew he needed a strategy and he could use it to his advantage. After all this was just a way for him to become stronger in the end.

The two things he wanted was the sword and the knowledge of why she did what she did.

How even after everything has been taken away from her she continued to go on. She surprised him and he didn't understand why. But he was sure to find out. He knew she wouldn't open up to him and there was no way he would open up to her.

He wanted the sword. That was relevant. But he planned to get her to give it to him willingly whether or not he helps her out. He wanted her trust and he would need it from her if he expected to acquire the sword. She would have to trust the person she gives it to or else the sword would not take to a new owner. That is why he refused earlier and he didn't wish to look oh so desperate for it.

His plan was becoming set. Sesshoumaru knew what he would have to do but it was only ten days now so it wasn't like he could get too close. He was fine with keeping his emotions in check. If anyone would get out of hand it would be the girl and he didn't care how it would affect her.

* * *

Ok Ok done this chapter I will be posting a new one shortly enjoy I am trying really really really really really really hard…yea lol

Chelsea

Magnificent Chaos

Disgracedworld


End file.
